A la luz de las velas
by VaneCaos
Summary: Una inverosímil conversación en la quietud de una habitación iluminada con velas, ¿puede iluminar un nuevo camino para Ygraine y Stern?


**A la luz de las velas**

Ygraine suspiró, pellizcándose irritada el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba desterrar por completo el dolor de cabeza de su mente._ Maldita sea la magia de los dragones. _La curación de Elessar había acabado con lo peor de aquella tortura, mejor dicho, con la madre de todos los dolores de cabeza que había padecido hasta la fecha, pero aún perduraba algún eco que le había dejado la vista cansada y un estado de ánimo irritado, por decirlo finamente.

_-'Nadie te obligaba a pasarte dos días identificando ese anillo. La culpa es sólo tuya'_

La maga dejó ir el aire de golpe y se giró con los ojos entrecerrados para asesinar con la mirada al gordo y peludo gato arrellanado sobre su cama. Como siempre, la voz mental del animal se había parecido más a un ronroneo que a una auténtica conversación, pero el divertido tono de reproche había estado bien claro. Decidiendo que un sermón de aquella bola de pelos era lo último que necesitaba, Ygraine aferró un cojín y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. _Compartir los pensamientos con un gato es una mierda, ya lo creo._ Adivinando el movimiento, Shae desplegó con rapidez unas hermosas alas de mariposa, negras con una mancha carmesí en cada una, y alzó el vuelo ágilmente, esquivando el cojín. El animal revoloteó insolentemente, desprendiendo un fino polvillo plateado con cada aleteo, para irse a posar con languidez exactamente en el mismo sitio que ocupaba antes, donde la colcha aún conservaba la forma de su cuerpo.

-_'Deberías ser más agradecida, querida. Necesitas que alguien te ayude a sincerarte con tus propios pensamientos'._

Shae se sentó con calma sobre sus patas traseras y levantó una de sus manos para acercársela al hocico y empezar a lamérsela con atención. Ygraine pensó que cualquier día iba a sucumbir a la tentación de probar qué efecto tenía exactamente un serrador de escarcha en un gato feérico, vaya que sí.

-'No estoy de humor para aguantar tus ocurrencias, saco de pulgas, así que por qué no te largas a persuadir al gnomo de que te sirva un plato de setas. Con un poco de suerte te indigestarás y dormirás toda la tarde. Yo bastante voy a tener con intentar que Stern entienda para qué sirven estos objetos'.

Ygraine se incorporó con decisión sobre la cama, ignorando con los labios fruncidos los latidos en sus sienes, y empezó a calzarse las botas bajas.

-_'Siempre a tus sutiles órdenes, mi ama'_-ronroneó Shae con fastidio-'_Sólo pretendía hacerte notar el excesivo esfuerzo que has invertido en identificar un objeto para alguien de quien siempre estás burlándote. De no ser sólo un simple gato me atrevería a calificarlo de irónico'._

Shae alzó el vuelo con gracilidad, recogiendo sus patas delanteras, y empujó la puerta entreabierta con el hocico para desaparecer por el pasillo dejando una leve estela plateada tras de sí. _Maldito fuera aquel bicho_, pensó la semiogra mientras se pasaba por la cabeza la fina túnica de color arena que habían comprado en Khur y se ceñía el pasador. Desde que había aparecido en su vida, el único lugar que siempre le había pertenecido, su mente, había dejado de ser un refugio privado y seguro. _Hay que joderse, invadida por un minino con alas_. ¿Por qué demonios su _shalafi_ le había tenido tanto aprecio? Shae era cargante, ególatra, hedonista como el que más, tragón, irritante y, para el colmo de males, inteligente y normalmente perspicaz. _No_, pensó Ygraine,_ la peor costumbre de Shae, con diferencia, era que la obligaba a enfrentarse con la realidad de sus pensamientos._ Había cosas que la maga no tenía ningún interés en analizar y que estaba perfectamente a gusto dejándolas como estaban, gracias, pero el jodido bicho siempre tenía que sacarlas a la superficie, darles cien mil vueltas y acabar por exponerle sus conclusiones; válidas en la mayoría de los casos, aunque Ygraine no habría confesado tal cosa ni bajo la más atroz de las torturas.

Sí, llevaba dos días licuándose el cerebro contra una magia que la superaba. Sí, desde que había intuido qué podía ser aquel anillo había pensado en Stern como su futuro dueño. ¿Y QUÉ? ¿Acaso no era ella libre de destrozarse la mente en lo que le diera la gana? ¿Acaso emplearse a fondo en entender complejos y desconocidos patrones mágicos no era una forma de mejorar? ¿Es que no estaba comprendiendo mejor la magia de los dragones gracias a esfuerzos como éste? A fin de cuentas, iban de camino a estrellarse contra un Gran Blanco de otra era, que muy probablemente dominaba arcaicos rituales de magia dragonil. Era su deber profundizar en aquel tipo de magia, entender al menos sus fundamentos si quería sobrevivir.

Súbitamente más reconciliada consigo misma, Ygraine se recolocó con energía dos mechones de cabello negro tras las puntiagudas orejas y cogió el anillo plateado y el broche de Ojo de Gato sin molestarse en colocarse la redecilla de poder que usualmente usaba para componerse un moño._Y una mierda iba a aumentar su dolor de cabeza añadiendo artificialmente nuevos conjuros a su mente. También tenía derecho a descansar de vez en cuando._

Salió al pasillo con decisión, más aliviada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir al no tropezarse en ningún momento con su irritante familiar, caminando hasta la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Stern. Picó con energía sobre la oscura madera, esperando con impaciencia a que el humano le abriera la puerta. Cuando pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta, empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie, rítmicamente. Por los dioses, habían comido hacía dos horas. Seguramente, Stern no podía estar durmiendo aún, ¿no?. Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad del paladín de echar una siestecita en cualquier momento libre. O aquél hombre echaba terriblemente de menos una cama blanda o era una de las personas más tranquilas que había conocido. A saber. Ygraine chocó con fuerza los nudillos contra la puerta, reiteradamente, reprimiendo las ganas de darle una patada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...La semiogra bufó por lo bajo y alzó de nuevo la mano, dispuesta a que la oyeran desde Solamnia, como mínimo. Antes de que pudiera aporrear la puerta a conciencia una voz soñolienta sonó desde dentro de la habitación.

-'¡Ya va, hombre! ¡No hace falta que eches la puerta a bajo! Joder.'

¡_Ajá! Estaba durmiendo, después de todo_. Ygraine esbozó una sutil sonrisita de suficiencia. Realmente, Stern era de otro mundo. La puerta se abrió a medias, dejando ver a un soñoliento y ceñudo solámnico descalzo, vestido con unos finos pantalones marrones de lino, con la mano izquierda apoyada en la gruesa madera y la derecha en el marco de la puerta. A Stern le había crecido el pelo, reparó tontamente Ygraine. Los desordenados mechones castaño claro, rubios en las puntas, le llegaban ahora más abajo de los hombros, dulcificando algo un rostro demasiado cuadrado de cejas rectas y más oscuras que el cabello. Divertida, la maga notó que el solámnico, como siempre, iba perfectamente afeitado y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con su complejo de humano peludo. Reprimiendo una risita, Ygraine pensó que aquélla era una batalla perdida, mientras dejaba que sus ojos bajaran del rostro del solámnico a su torso desnudo, adornado sólo con un gran medallón con el Dragón de Platino. Era lo que tenía la convivencia en grupo, que una acababa viendo a sus compañeros de todas las maneras posibles. Stern era fuerte para un humano, de complexión recia y músculos marcados, aunque más fibrado que la enorme musculatura de Malek o de Red. Un fino vello castaño marcaba sus pectorales, más espeso alrededor de sus pezones, y casi desaparecía de sus abdominales para reaparecer, como un fino cordón, más abajo de su ombligo, justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones. Ygraine no se dio cuenta de que había estado inspeccionando de manera descarada a Stern hasta que éste se cruzó de brazos, arruinándole la perspectiva.

-'Oye, no es que me queje del examen. Pero si has venido sólo a contemplarme y a decirme que tengo que hacer más ejercicio podías haber esperado un poco. Aún me estaba desperezando'.

La irritación de Ygraine volvió por arte de magia. Diciéndose que la culpa era de que Stern se creyera un gracioso y no de que la hubiera pillado mirando, empujó la puerta con brusquedad y apartó al paladín para entrar sin permiso en su habitación.

-'Nada, mujer, siéntete como en tu casa'.- el tono de Stern era de un reproche fingido, con una nota divertida. ¿Qué demonios había que hacer para enfadar a este hombre?

-'Ya lo hago, gracias. Ahora haz el favor de despejarte un poco porque necesito todas tus escasas capacidades pendientes de la explicación que voy a darte'.

-'Vale, un momento'

Imperturbable, el paladín se dirigió a un extremo de la enorme habitación que ocupaba en solitario, vaciando algo de agua de una jarra de madera en una palangana. Mientras Stern se refrescaba, Ygraine, con los brazos cruzados, aprovechó para examinar el espacio íntimo del paladín. La habitación estaba profusamente iluminada con velas encendidas, repartidas aquí y allá para dejar pocas sombras, en contraste con la penumbra que solía reinar en la cámara que compartía con Red. A fin de cuentas, Stern era humano, era poco probable que consiguiera esquivar ni un baúl a oscuras, por no hablar de leer o escribir. Por algún motivo, la constatación de aquella debilidad molestó a Ygraine. Cualquiera podría atacar a Stern en noche cerrada aprovechando aquella ventaja. Afortunadamente, no era algo que no tuviera remedio, pensó.

El solámnico se había esmerado en colocar cada vela sobre un pequeño recipiente de cerámica, probablemente para no dañar los muebles de madera. Aquella demostración de cuidado arrancó una media sonrisa de Ygraine. Ella tenía la misma costumbre. Girando sobre sí misma mientras oía a Stern lavarse la cara reparó en el orden y la pulcritud que reinaban en la habitación. La enorme Dragonlance estaba apoyada contra la pared justo al lado derecho de la cama, pero todas sus otras armas estaban cuidadosamente colocadas sobre una cómoda de madera, donde también pudo distingir varios potes de aceite de engrasar, piedras de pulir, algo de hilo de acero y trapos para cuidar el armamento, todo ello limpio y bien alineado, como correspondía a unas herramientas de trabajo. Su mochila, cerrada, estaba depositada en un rincón, donde no estorbaba, y las pocas ropas de recambio de la que disponía el humano, húmedas, estaban dobladas pulcramente sobre el respaldo de varias sillas altas, colocadas en línea recta contra la pared.

Ygraine se sorprendió a sí misma medio sonriendo con ironía mientras comparaba el orden y la calma absoluta de Stern con el comportamiento habitual de los otros humanos que había conocido en su agitada existencia. El día y la noche, podría decirse. Al contrario que con la mayoría de los borrachos, malolientes, vulgares y violentos especímenes masculinos con los que había tenido la desgracia de coincidir, la cercanía de Stern producía una sensación limpia y sosegada que, muy a su pesar, admitió que era agradable.

-'Tú dirás'.

La maga respingó, sobresaltada, y se afeó a sí misma que la hubiera cogido con la guardia baja. Stern se estaba secando las manos con un lienzo blanco y en el aire flotaba el olor de una pastilla de jabón. Llevado por la costumbre, el humano plegó el paño y lo colocó junto a la palangana. Mientras cogía un vaso de agua para aclararse el mal aliento del despertar, hizo un gesto a Ygraine hacia unas sillas de cuero junto a una pequeña mesa en la que ardía una vela...dentro de un cuenco. La maga se sentó quizás con más brusquedad de la requerida, sacando de sus saquillos dos objetos que deslizó sobre la mesa en dirección a la otra silla. El paladín se sentó en ella, empujando solícito otro vaso de madera con agua hacia la maga. Stern examinó el broche, una piedra rojiza en forma ovalada engastada sobre una base de oro, y el anillo plateado, sin tocarlos. Levantó la vista hacia Ygraine con una mirada interrogadora.

-'Puedes tocarlos, no van a morderte. Son para ti'.- respondió la maga con una media sonrisa irónica.

-'Ya me imagino que no me van a moder, pero ¿qué hacen?' -el paladín se recostó en la silla, esperando tranquilo una explicación mientras sorbía con cuidado el agua de su vaso.

_El día que alguien te ponga sobre la mesa el huevo de un dragón de cinco cabezas probablemente reaccionarás con la misma pachorra_, pensó Ygraine, resoplando.

-' El broche es un Ojo de Gato. Siempre que lo lleves prendido hará que puedas ver de noche con la misma nitidez que Red o que yo, bastante mejor que un elfo y a mucha distancia de un humano, desde luego'- Ygraine cruzó las piernas. Hablar de magia siempre la relajaba. ¿Cuándo se había empezado a poner tensa?- 'No necesitas ninguna palabra de mando ni precisas ningún conocimiento mágico especial para usarlo, su efecto es constante siempre y cuando lo lleves puesto. Vamos, que por fin servirá de algo que hagas guardias'.

Stern alzó las cejas y rió, divertido por el comentario aunque la intención de Ygraine no hubiera sido ser graciosa. El sentido del humor tortuoso y ácido de la maga, tan diferente al del resto de mujeres que había conocido en su pueblo, solía hacerle reír. De algún modo, pensó el paladín, el comportamiento totalmente falto de ceremonia y de falsa modestia de Ygraine siempre parecía quitarle hierro a las cosas. Y había que admitir que, a veces, Stern se tomaba el mundo demasiado en serio.

-'¿Qué he dicho que sea tan gracioso?'-preguntó Ygraine, genuinamente sorprendida.

-'Nada, me divierte tu forma de hablar. Suele aligerarme el ánimo, siempre que tu encantadora lengua viperina no se pase de la raya. Además, hace tiempo que no te metes conmigo, alabados sean los dioses'.- aún sonriendo, Stern cogió el broche, acariciendo las suaves facetas de la piedra. -'Sólo hará que vea mejor, ¿verdad? Nada más, no se me pondrán los ojos de gato ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?'.

Ygraine puso los ojos en blanco. Si Stern empezaba a desconfiar de un inocente broche, ¿qué pensaría del anillo?

-'No seas tarugo, Stern, si lo que quieres es parecer más atractivo tendrás que buscar algo más que un Ojo de Gato'.

Por toda respuesta, el humano rió y alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera, en señal de derrota animosa. La vela de la mesa arrancó cálidos destellos rojizos a su piel y a su pelo, dándole un matiz profundo al marrón de sus ojos.

-'Está bien, Ygraine, ya sabes que me fío de ti. Parece muy útil, cuando anochezca saldré a comprobar lo bien que se ve el mundo a través de unos ojos como los tuyos, no sea que me haya estado perdiendo algo importante todo este tiempo'.- Stern se repapó en la silla, levantando los brazos desnudos y apoyándolos en el respaldo, a la altura de sus hombros. La mujer que habitaba dentro de Ygraine reparó por un momento en la forma en que se marcaban los pectorales antes de volver la atención a la conversación. El humano señaló con la barbilla a la mesa- '¿Y el anillo? Parece de plata'.

La maga cogió el vaso que le había tendido Stern y tomó un sorbo de agua, meditando cómo enfocar aquéllo. Al final decididó que con el paladín era mejor andarse de frente y sin rodeos.

-'No es plata, es mithril transparente. Un material rarísimo, muy difícil de extraer de la veta, tan resistente como el mithil normal, que ya de por sí no tiene nada de ordinario, y todavía más difícil de forjar.'- Ygraine le dio vueltas al vaso entre los dedos, contemplando fijamente a Stern, que había empezado a mirar el anillo con interés. Nada como unos detalles de forja y herrería para atraer la atención de un guerrero.-'Lo que te hace pensar que el anillo es de plata es el líquido que lleva dentro. Míralo al trasluz de la vela'.

Stern cogió el anillo con delicadeza entre dos dedos para luego ponérselo en la palma y cerrar la mano.

-'Está frío al tacto'.-comentó mientras acercaba la silla a la luz de la vela del centro de la mesa y movía el anillo frente a su luz. Cierto, algo casi líquido, que lanzaba destellos de plata, estaba encerrado dentro del aro de mithril.- 'Es como platino o plata líquida'.

-'En realidad no lo es. Son escamas fundidas de dragón plateado'.-La maga levantó la vista de los dedos enlazados que sostenían el vaso. Le había costado unas cuantas horas de pelearse con innumerables pruebas alquímicas llegar a aquella conclusión.

Stern alzó rápidamente la mirada a la maga, incrédulo, para luego examinar de nuevo el anillo en su mano. Era grueso y sin ningún grabado en su superficie, tampoco tenía adornos. El humano recordó sin saber muy bien por qué las alianzas que usaban los matrimonios en su aldea. Bien, aquellas solían ser de madera o de cobre, pero eran también lisas y las de los hombres solían ser igual de gruesas que aquel anillo.

-'No entiendo casi nada de joyería, pero a mí me parece un anillo de compromiso. Raro, pero una alianza al fin y al cabo'.- Stern miró ceñudo a Ygraine, sin entender muy bien que tenía que ver aquéllo con él. ¿Sangre de dragón y alianzas?

La maga resopló, estirando las largas piernas para volver a recogerlas al darse cuenta que acababa de tocar las de Stern. ¿Cuándo se habían sentado tan juntos? Ah, sí, la vela.

-'Stern, por amor de las lunas, no pienso pedirte en matrimonio así que borra esa expresión de susto de tu cara. Tienes razón en una cosa, sin embargo: es una alianza. Por lo que me ha contado Red de su conversación en dracónido mientras Karion estaba, digamos, anulado, es un anillo que Gwyneth, tu querida dragona plateada, regaló al humano Huma, y que éste rechazó. La visión del anillo a través de los ojos de Karion casi trajo por completo a la superficie a la dragona'.

La cara de Stern era tan cómicamente de sorpresa que Ygraine tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar paso a la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

-'¿Gwyneth le pidió en matrimonio a Huma y éste la rechazó?'- el paladín miró el anillo com si tuviera entre sus manos la réplica en miniatura de un dragón- 'Pero, ¡ella era un dragón! Quiero decir, ¿cómo iba Huma a casarse con...con...un enorme dragón? ¿Y por qué se lo pidió ella a él?'.

Ygraine dejó con tanta fuerza el vaso de madera en la mesa que medio contenido salpicó, haciendo titilar la luz de la vela.

-'¡Oh, por favor Stern! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ceñirte a lo que estoy explicándote en vez de ver cuentos románticos que no vienen al caso?'- De verdad, aquél hombre la iba a sacar de sus casillas-' Me importa un bledo si alguien le pidió en matrimonio al otro o si no se hizo nunca la petición. El valor del anillo va más allá de ese aspecto sentimental. No sé si Gwyneth se lo regaló a Huma confiando en que éste lo viera como una petición de matrimonio, lo que sí sé es que ella quería que el caballero fuera su compañero...durante todos los siglos que ella viviera. Algo imposible para cualquier humano.'

Stern dejó de mirar el anillo para contemplar a la maga, sentado tan cerca de ella que su brazo casi rozaba su manga. Ygraine se inclinó hacia delante, con la mirada fija e intensa en aquellos ojos negros algo rasgados que tenía siempre que hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. _Una lástima que sólo le apasione la magia_, pensó el humano algo hipnotizado por el fuego que veía en los ojos de la maga. Incluso sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, tenían ahora un leve rubor y sus labios gruesos estaban suavemente separados. El paladín reparó en el exótico contraste entre el matiz azulado de su piel y los juegos rojizos de sombras que proyectaba la vela. Ygraine llevaba la fina túnica del desierto con las mangas remangadas y con los cordones del escote a medio atar, exponiendo a la vista una hermosa superfície de piel cremosa, en contraste con una melena oscura que, extrañamente, llevaba suelta. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Stern pensó que la semiogra era hermosa, en un sentido exótico y...terrenal. Despedía una extraña fuerza que atraía los cuerpos físicos hacia ella, en vez de invitar a la contemplación encadilada, como...

-'¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!'

El paladín volvió a la realidad con tal respingo avergonzado que derramó parte del agua de su vaso en sus pantalones y el anillo cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Al menos, le dio el tiempo suficiente para serenarse mientras amagaba con retorcerse la tela para escurrirla y recoger el anillo para depositarlo con suavidad en la mesita.

-'Eh...lo siento...me he distraído'

Furibunda, Ygraine cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. _A saber en qué estaba pensando el humano, en épicas cargas dragoniles contra la Reina Oscura, con toda probabilidad_. La maga hizo acopio de su escasa paciencia para intentar conseguir que Stern apreciara la magnitud de lo que tenía entre las manos. Ygraine aferró el anillo con los labios fruncidos y lo sujetó entre los dedos sosteniéndolo a escasa distancia del _-'¿sonrojado?'- _rostro del paladín.

-'Este anillo, Stern, contiene parte de la fuerza vital de Gwyneth'- la maga giró la alianza entre sus dedos con la esperanza de que los destellos metálicos centraran la mente del humano- 'Garantiza a quien lo lleve la longevidad de un dragón. ¿Lo entiendes o te lo explico con dibujos?'.

No, estaba claro que el paladín no lo entendía. Stern contempló el anillo con su habitual ceño fruncido de cuando peleaba por comprender nociones que le superaban. Ygraine reprimió la necesidad de arañarse las mejillas y gritar. En su lugar, aferró la mano de Stern y depositó el anillo en su palma, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-'A ver cómo te lo explico. Gwyneth quería que Huma fuera su compañero pero los dragones viven miles de años...un par de milenios seguro. Y los humanos, como tú, unos pocos decenios'.- bueno, al menos la comprensión de aquella parte del relato se abría camino en los ojos de Stern.-'Mediante algún tipo de compleja magia de dragón y un gran dominio de la forja, Gwyneth creó este anillo para Huma. Puso parte de su sangre y de sus escamas fundidas dentro, que es lo que has podido ver, y le imbuyó la capacidad de prolongar la vida de su portador, haciendo que éste envejezca al mismo ritmo que un dragón. Si Huma no lo hubiera rechazado, por los motivos que fueran y que no vienen al caso'-la mirada admonitoria de la maga estaba bien clara-'habría podido ser el compañero de Gwyneth durante toda la vida de la dragona, porque habría envejecido al mismo ritmo que ella'.

Bien, la explicación había sido correcta. _Más o menos igual de elaborada que para un niño de dos años_, pensó Ygraine. Stern se recostó de nuevo en la silla, sin perder el ceño.

-'Ya entiendo el concepto, pero ¿por qué crees que el anillo tiene que ser para mí?'.

_Por todas las Noches del Ojo desde el principio de los tiempos_...O la exagerada humildad de Stern le estaba jugando otra mala pasada o es que tenía que avergonzarlo para conseguir que lo entendiera del todo. Bien, él lo había querido. Ygraine dejó que una media sonrisa malévola aflorara a su cara.

-'Porque llevas suspirando por una damisela que tiene una esperanza de vida de, justamente, un par de milenios, desde que nos conocimos. Y este anillo es tu única posibilidad de superar el obstáculo, digo mejor, el abismo racial que hay entre vosotros. No te ganará el corazón de Elessar, pero eliminará el principal 'pero' racional que ella pudiera objetar para caer rendida a tus pies'.

El sonrojo de Stern se extendió como una marea grana desde sus orejas hacia el resto de su cara para conquistar su cuello. Incapaz de enfrentarse al escrutinio de la maga, bajó la vista, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y enlazando las manos. El largo cabello sobre su cabeza inclinada impedía a Ygraine ver su expresión pero la obvia vergüenza del paladín súbitamente ya no le pareció tan divertida. Fiel a su extravagante compromiso de decir siempre la verdad, al solámnico no le quedaba ni siquiera el recurso de negar su enamoramiento para salvar su dignidad. Ygraine suspiró. Meterse con alguien que jamás devolvía los golpes y que sólo contestaba con la más lapidaria honradez realmente había dejado de tener gracia y, además, la hacía sentir un poco como una sabandija aprovechada. Su tono fue más cálido del que pretendía cuando palmeó levemente el brazo del paladín.

-'Al menos, Stern, te dará la posibilidad de elegir cómo y cuánto quieres vivir...eso es algo que poca gente consigue'.

El paladín siguió contemplando sus propias manos enlazadas con un nudo en la garganta. Vivir tanto como Elessar, poder ofrecerle al menos lo más básico: una vida que compartir. Poder envejecer prácticamente al mismo ritmo que ella, sin que tuviera que avergonzarse de tener a su lado a un viejo babeante, acompañarla en su transitar por las eras...La posibilidad era tan impensable, tan milagrosa, que súbitamente al humano le pareció inabarcable. Intentó imaginar una vida de dos milenios, con todo lo que había padecido el mundo ya en sólo tres siglos desde el Cataclismo, con todos los cambios que había vivido, y falló por completo. _Quizás la mente humana no está preparada para abarcar tanto_, se dijo Stern. El paladín se aferró a la idea de compartir toda esa inmensidad con la luminosa presencia de Elessar a su lado, pero la imagen de la bella elfa de ojos cambiantes otorgando súbita vida a rosales y hiedra, perdiéndose entre robles que ocultaban su rastro, le resultó igual de esquiva e incomprensible. _Dos mil años_...Súbitamente, aquella cifra pareció convertirse en un agujero negro de peregrinar por el mundo en soledad.

Stern inhaló ruidosamente, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ygraine para fijarla en una de las velas que iluminaban un extremo de la habitación. El hecho de que la maga se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Elessar tampoco ayudaba. Bueno, probablemente todo el mundo, incluida la elfa, se habría dado cuenta. Stern había sido siempre un libro abierto, no estaba en su naturaleza ocultar nada, ya fuera bueno o malo, y aquéllo tampoco era un excepción, a pesar de la firme promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de superarlo. Y ahora Ygraine le venía justamente con una esperanza de dejar atrás lo que más separaba a un elfo de un humano, magia de dragón mediante.

Aquel pensamiento encendió una nueva luz en su mente. ¿Ygraine identificando un objeto hecho con magia de dragón? Recordaba haber oído decir a la maga que odiaba aquel tipo de magia, que era completamente distinta a la suya y que le costaba casi un dolor físico trabajar con ella. _Quita el casi_, se dijo. Había visto a la semiogra salir trastabillando de la torre con aspecto de tener la cabeza literalmente a punto de explotar tras pasarse dos días encerrada en el laboratorio identificando algo. Ahora ya sabía qué era. La ocurrencia de que Ygraine hubiera perdido dos días de su vida y buena parte de sus funciones cerebrales para identificar algo que ella creía que podría ayudarle era tan sorprendente, por lo desprendido del gesto, como reconfortante. Teniendo en cuenta que la maga lo había usado como diana verbal desde el mismo momento en que chocaron, allá en las minas de Eastwilde, el esfuerzo que ahora había realizado sólo por ayudarle en algo que debía parecerle tan trivial como un asunto amoroso le llegó al corazón.

Stern volvió a mirar a Ygraine, que seguía sentada en su silla con las manos enlazadas en la falda y contemplándolo con una expresión indescifrable y sintió una súbida oleada de calor en su alma, mezclada con una buena dosis de incomprensión.

-'Ygraine, no sé cómo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho'- el intento de controlar su voz le distrajo un poco de la cara de absoluto pasmo de la maga-', sé o imagino lo doloroso que te resulta trabajar con magia de dragón y...y aprecio terriblemente el esfuerzo que has hecho por mí, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te has esforzado tanto para poder comprender lo que hace este anillo y entregármelo, a mí precisamente?'.

La maga sintió como su boca se abría en una perfecta "o" al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se disparaban mientras contemplaba sin parpadear la confusa pero fija mirada del paladín y se forzó a sí misma a llevar aire a sus pulmones. En aquel momento le pareció tan atractiva la posibilidad de detonar un bola de fuego en su cara como la de estallar en carcajadas o...o...la de ponerse a llorar.

-'Te estoy poniendo en las manos un anillo de un poder inimaginable que podría hacerte vivir tanto tiempo como un dragón y...y ¿lo único que se te ocurre preguntarme es por qué he hecho el esfuerzo de identificarlo?'

Ygraine parecía a punto de desmayarse en la silla. Su cara de pasmo era tan increíble que, por un momento, Stern casi sintió deseos de echarse a reír. En su lugar, torció algo el gesto y examinó el anillo en su palma manteniendo la mirada baja.

-'Lo siento Ygraine. Es que...lo que me das...la posibilidad que se me abre es tan, tan...'.- Stern se enderezó en la silla, abriendo los brazos como si luchara por encontrar la palabra adecuada- 'increíble, tan enorme, tan...alejada de lo que está al alcance de cualquier ser humano que no puedo asimilarla de golpe. Por mucho que lo intento, no consigo imaginarme a mí mismo viviendo dos mil años'.-el paladín se pasó una mano por el pelo, con nerviosismo- 'No creo que mi mente dé para tanto, no...no sé qué haría yo con toda esa eternidad por delante y me...me da miedo pensar en ello'.-fijó la vista en la maga, como quien busca una isla firme en mitad de una tormenta.-'Por eso ahora mismo es más importante para mí la persona que tengo al lado y por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias por algo tan insignificante como yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos'.

_¿Stern tenía miedo de algo?_ El paladín sería capaz de mantenerse a pie firme delante de una carga de ogros enfurecidos sin respirar siquiera pero ¿tenía miedo de pensar en la oportunidad de sobrepasar las barreras raciales?. Ygraine parpadeó, completamente fuera de juego tanto por la pregunta de Stern como por su brutal honestidad. ¿Por qué se había pasado dos días batallando contra aquella tortura mágica? Súbitamente, las palabras de Shae y lo que había querido transmitirle el gato le resultaron de una claridad diáfana y la respuesta salió directamente desde su corazón a su boca sin que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de abortar la misión.

-'Porque me gusta verte feliz'.

_¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Retrocede, Yrgaine, tiene que haber alguna manera de retroceder y evitar que esa estupidez salga de tu boca_. El azorado silencio que reinó en la habitación prácticamente se llenó de los gritos mentales de la maga. El único consuelo que le quedó es que la expresión de estupefacción de Stern debía ser el perfecto reflejo de la suya, o sea que al menos no era la única con cara de imbécil en aquel momento. Ygraine buscó frenéticamente algún comentario sardónico y a ser posible hiriente que quitara hierro a su frase pero, por una vez, ni se le ocurrió ni pensó que fuera justo con Stern. Aquélla era una de las cualidades del solámnico: conseguía que te vieras obligada a ser sincera aunque sólo fuera por una vez en la vida. Quizás, pensó Ygraine, en aquéllo residía el valor de un paladín, hacía que el mundo fuera un poco mejor a su paso.

-'Eh...'.-Stern abrió la boca, al parecer intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a la inesperada confesión de Ygraine, pero en vez de ello se removió inquieto en la silla, sin apartar la vista de la maga a través de la luz de la vela.

La semiogra decidió que ya había tenido bastante de momentos extraños y apretó los labios, enfadada consigo misma, para levantarse con impulso, decidida a alcanzar la puerta en menos de dos pasos y salir de aquella habitación y del extraño efecto que la quietud y la presencia de Stern tenían en ella. Adelantó el pie derecho con ímpetu y se sintió frenada en aquel mismo instante por algo que le aferraba la muñeca. Incrédula, bajó la vista para encontrar la mano de Stern impidiendo su huida. El paladín dejó su muñeca con suavidad para cogerle la mano y levantarse de la silla, oscureciendo con su cuerpo la luz de la vela.

-'Espera, por favor...'

_No, tengo que irme de aquí ya mismo_, pensó Ygraine, pero algo la retuvo clavada en el mismo punto en que estaba. Podría haber sido la extraña sensación de la calidez de la palma de Stern contra su mano, o la muda súplica de sus ojos, pero una diminuta vocecita le dijo que era el deseo de no herir los sentimientos del paladín lo que la retuvo.

-'Siento si te he causado incomodidad con mi pregunta, no era mi intención'.- la voz del paladín era suave y tranquilizadora, como su contacto físico- 'A veces soy tan inseguro que...que necesito saber por qué mis amigos hacen cosas buenas por mí, es algo que siempre me asombra. No ha sido justo preguntar, pero...'-Stern esbozó una media sonrisa tímida-'si puedo abusar de tu confianza...me gustaría saber por qué te importa que yo sea feliz. A fin de cuentas, tengo la sensación de que para ti sólo soy un incordio corto de entendederas'.

_¡Ouch! Impacto recibido_. Stern era capaz de confesar sus inseguridades con una dulzura envidiable para acto seguido hacerte sentir como una abusona sin escrúpulos. Ygraine miró los dedos entrelazados de ambos, reparando en que el guerrero sólo la sostenía con suavidad, alerta a lo susceptibles que eran los magos con sus manos, y sintió una oleada de gratitud. En realidad, Stern siempre era igual de atento con todo el mundo, siempre estaba alerta de las necesidades de los demás y de sus estados de ánimo...a menudo despreciando por completo el suyo. Ygraine medio rió por lo bajo, subiendo la mirada hasta los ojos francos del paladín. _Debe ser el silencio y las velas_, _normalmente no digo tantas verdades en una misma conversación_, pensó mientras reparaba en lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Con una sonrida ladeada, apretó con suavidad la mano de Stern.

-'Me importa que seas feliz porque eres la única excepción viviente que conozco a todas las reglas de cómo funciona el mundo, las personas y los hombres en particular, lo cual es el cumplido más grande que jamás podrás oír de mis labios. Y ver que alguien como tú es capaz de prosperar y encontrar su felicidad en el maldito pozo de mierda que es normalmente el mundo me da esperanzas de que quizás mi propio futuro pueda ser diferente'.

Ygraine dio un último apretón a la mano de Stern y se giró sin añadir palabra. El paladín sintió cómo se le formaba de golpe un nudo en el estómago que se propagó a su garganta mientras la maga cerraba la puerta con extrema suavidad. El humano se sentó de nuevo ante la mesa, consciente ahora de la soledad de su habitación, mientras se preguntaba por qué las palabras de Ygraine le habían conmovido tanto.¿Quizás porque el pensamiento de ayudar a una de las personas con un pasado más duro que conocía a tener nuevas esperanzas le daba nueva fe en sus capacidades y en sus valores? ¿O sería, simplemente, porque la idea de hacer feliz a Ygraine también le hacía feliz a él?.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**RESUMEN:** La maga, Ygraine, entrega al paladín, Stern, un anillo forjado por los dragones plateados que concedería al humano la longevidad de un dragón...la misma que Elessar. Una conversación en la habitación de una torre a la luz de las velas que, solo quizás, sirva para iluminarles un nuevo camino. Parto de la base de que la magia de los dragones es diferente de la magia de escuela de la Orden de Alta Hechicería. Los dragones no precisan de fórmulas ni conjuros, su poder es intrínseco. Esto hace que resulte extremadamente difícil -y doloroso- para un mago de escuela identificar un objeto forjado con magia de dragón. Huma es el gran héroe humano que expulsó del mundo a la Reina de la Oscuridad, la diosa Takhisis, en un combate en que montó a la dragona plateada Gwynneth y enarboló la Dragonlance, la gran lanza exterminadora de dragones que ahora blande el mismo Stern. La existencia del anillo con sangre de dragón que se menciona en este fic es una invención mía.

Aunque esta historia no tiene tanta carga emocional como 'Nocturno' o 'Desde cero', tengo a ambos personajes en gran estima y me divertí mucho con su interacción. Cualquier comentario será recibido con gratitud. ¿Alguien es partidario de escribir las reflexiones del gato?


End file.
